De vuelta al amor
by Tania De Cullen
Summary: Despuès de que Edward deja a Bella ella decide seguir su vida ¿Pero que hara cuando de pronto se encuentre con toda la familia Cullen, podra perdonar  Bella a Edward ?  Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

DE VUELTA AL AMOR

PROLOGO

Bella (pov)

Era un dìa como cualquier otro aqui en mi ahora hogar; habìa ya pasdo un año desde que el me dejo, desde ese dìa no volvi a ser la misma era como un muerto con vida: mi cuerpo estaba presente pero mi alma y mis pensamientos estaban con el. En donde estaba mi corazòn ahora solo hay una heridamuy profunda que dìa con dìa se va haciendo màs dolorosa.

Despuès de su partida me gradue del instituto consegui mudarme a Alaska y matricularme en la universidad de Darmounth en donde me gradue en economia, ahì conoci a mis mejores amigos Alexander que es fotografo y Samantha que es

Y ahora aqui estoy en mi departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Chicago trabajando en la empresa màs exitosa de los estados unidos "Co. Sorfort"

Hace seis meses fue mucho màs doloroso, mis padres tuvieron un accidente y no sobrevivieron y ahora que no tengo a nadie me siento màs sola que nunca.

CAPITULO 1

Bip,Bip,Bip,Bip el despertador suena muy ruidoso como de costumbre, era inicio de semana y tenia que ir a trabajar; me levante sin muchas ganas, camine hasta el baño y me tome una ducha que no demoro màs de veinte minutos ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, me puse una falda recta ajustada color negra y una linda blusa blanca y unas zapatillas altas, deje mi cabello en una coleta. Sonrrei un poco al recordar que las consideraba una trampa mortal.

Llegue al estasionamiento y me subi a mi Aston; ahora que tenia dinero me podìa dar unos cuantos lujos, llegue a la empresa y como siempre estaba mi secretaria esperandome, no la consideraba mi amiga pero si nos llevabamos bien.

-Buenos dìas Srta. Isabella

-Buenos dìas Amber, ¿que tenemos para hoy?

-Junta con los directivos a las 8 y con ejecutivo a las 2

-Gracias Amber que nadie me moleste por favor.

Gracias a mi gran desempeño logre ascender a jefe de departamentos. Tuve que volverme frìa para que me pudieran respetar ya que los empleados me consderaban una inutil pero logre cerrar un trato que ninguno habia podìdo. Desde ese dìa me propuse ser mejor que todos en mi campo. "Les voy a enseñar que no soy una inutil que se creen todos para decirme eso, les voy a enseñar que soy mejor que ellos." Esos eran mis pensamientos hasta hace unos meses. Me pusieron apodos como zorra, arpìa, perra, bruja, etc pero el màs conocido es "La perra en tacones" Lo llevo muy orgullosa y en alto. Pase un rato escuchando mi musica asta que alguien toco la mi puerta.

-Pasa- Era Amber

-Srt. Isabella la esperan en la sala de juntas

-ok, gracias

-ahaha oye me podrias mandar un cafè a las sala por favor

-como guste lo quiere?

-descafeinado por favor

-estabien srt. enseguida lo tiene

-gracias

Llegue a la sala de juntas y me puse al frente de la mesa donde estaban todos los directivos de cada campo.

-Buenos dìas- les dije a todos con un tono de voz que parecia que estaba enojada

-Buenos dìa Srt. Isabella- Me dijeron al uniso

-De que se trata?

-Bueno...- Empezo Andrew

-Queriamos... saber a quien le va ha... asignar la empresa que se abrio en España- Me dijo muy nervioso y un poco apresurado. Bueno la verdad no me esperaba que la junta era para eso. De pronto se abrìo la puerta y entro Amber con mi cafè.

-Perdòn por la interrupciòn- Dijo un poco nerviosa, pero despuès su rostro combio al de alivio al ver que no estaba furiosa por interrumpir.

-No te preocupes Amber, gracias- Y salìo un poco apresurada

-Bueno señores

-El Sr. Jason y yo hemos platicado hacerca del asunto y no hemos llegado a un acuerdo todavìa pero... si

a los candidatos

-Y se podria saber... ¿quienes son...?- Yo sabia que todos estaban muy nerviosos por a quien ibamos a escoger el y yo. Pero mi jefe me habia dado ordenes precisas de no decircelos hasta que el y yo tomaramos la desiciòn, los convocariamos a una reunion y ahì se los dirìamos.

-El Sr. Jason me ordeno que no se los dijera hasta que el los convoque a una reunion

-¿cuando serà la reunion?- Me dijo Andrew con un poco de nerviosismo e impaciencia

-En cuanto a la reuniòn no sabria decirles ya que no me lo ha mencionado pero me imagino que serà pronto

-Bueno esta bien

-Tienen alguna otra pregunta?

-No eso seria todo

-Ok, Srs. me retiro- Dije llevandome el cafè que ya estaba frìo. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina estaba Amber atendiendo el telefono

-Lo siento Srt. pero en este momento esta en una reunion

-No lo siento... Se la paso en un momento acaba de regresar

-Es una mujer... se llama Samantha

-Ok gracias no te preocupes, puedes irte.

-Bueno?

-Bella¡- Era Sam hacia tiempo que no nos hablabamos por que nuestro trabajo no lo permitia

-Hola Samantha ¿como has estado?

-Muy bien Bella ¿y tu?

-Bien

-A que se debe tu llamada?

-Solo para avisarte que vamos a visitarte¡- Me dijo muy entusiasmada

-¿Enciero? Eso es grandioso, tengo mucho tiempo sin verlos chicos- Dije no conmucho entusiasmo

-Si nosotros tambien te extrañamos mucho

-¿Como esta Alexander?

-Esta muy bien le ha ido grandioso en su carrera de fotografo. Lo contratan para todo tipo de eventos para celebridades¡

-Si es genial- Dije un poco desganada

-Bella. ¿que te pasa?- Pregunto Samantha con un tono de voz preocupado

-Nada solo estoy cansada es todo-

-Ok Bella, no te preocupes te llamo despuès

-Estabien ¿cuando llega su vuelo?

-El miercoles a las 3

-Estare ahì para recogerlos, nos vemos. Se cuidan

-Tambie tu Bella, adios- Y colgo

-Srt. su reunion empieza en 20 minutos

-Gracias Amber

Mi piso era el 5º, subi a un elevador que iba casi lleno, todos iban conversanzo hasta que el elevador se abrio completamente y todos los empleados vieron quien era dejaron de hacerlo, al llegar al lobby y bajar del ascensor escuche un "ojala y se valla de esta empresa esa perra" No pude contenerme màs y rei al momento que les decìa

-Creo que el que se va ha ir es otro- Y me miro con cara de odio, yo simplemente me di la vuelta y me subi a mi auto rumbo al restaurant.

NOTA:

Hola chicas espero y les guste mi fanfic, desde que mi queridisima amiga Marisol Gonzalez Cullen me influenzio para escribir me deje llevar por los comentarios de mis amigas de que era buena escribiendo se me vino esta historia a mi mente.

dejen reviews se aceptan criticas y felicitaciones. Tratare de subir capis rapido.

NOTA 2: perdon por las faltas de ortografìa pero no tengo word. Diganme si naci para ser escritora.

Besos

Tania


	2. Nota importante¡¡¡

**hOLA A LA uNIk PERsONA QuE LEY00 mI HiStORIa : katuiska-swan**

**gRAcIAs**

**La verdad ya no llamo muxa la atencion escribir esa historia y por eso empeze otra**

**qUIERO dICIRt QuE LA DARE EN aDOPCION**

**Si QUIERES MI hIStORIa (o si le interesa a alguien màs) TE pUEDO pRESTAr eL NOMBRE Y TU lE CONTUNUAS CON La hIsToRIa SI QUIERES kAMbIA LA tRAMa **

**sOlO REcUERdA qUE EL nOMBRE eS MIO jejeje =D**

**Si La aCEpTAS mANDAME 1 PM A MI pERFIL: Isabel De Cullen. hAi tengo una historia que espero que te agrade.**

**Att. Tania De Cullen (Ahora Isabel De Cullen)**


End file.
